Archive: Ann Fenner
Ann Fenner is a bonded human who is currently a DEVIL research subject. She was formerly recruited to the DAMMED program as a new partner to Harlan Felidae, a water demon. Personality Being a bit defensive, Ann doesn't share her true feelings in a heart beat. While being a bit withdrawn emotionally, socially she's quite intuitive when it comes to people's feelings and she's not afraid of people. Once she lowers her defenses, she can be surprisingly attractive. Whatever she does, she does with passion. On the flipside, she's not good at being objective, and when it comes to her dear ones she can be possessive and even clingy. Background Pre-bond Ann was born in Cardiff, Wales, but before even turning 2 years old she and her parents moved to London because of her father's job. Ever since she was a child, Ann's been infatued with folk tales and fairies. She never faced a demon as she grew older in London, but at the age of 11 as she was spending the summer at her grandparents' in Cardiff, she came to see something in the water while spending time on the seaside. Watching over a cliff, she saw two figures that almost looked like dancing on the water, and she was immediately convinced that she'd seen fairies. Everyone she told about this laughed it off, but she never forgot her 1st encouncter with demons - who then again she thought to be fae. After getting through high school and beginning her BA studies in university, she heard about the DAMMED program and was immediately certain she wanted to be a part of it. Thus, the door to another world - the world of demons - was opened to her. Ann was a woman who kept her defenses up, but wanted to bond with a demon very badly. She wanted to become worthy of great powers and become the best possible human partner. Post-bond Year 1 Ann became Harlan's partner because the demon's former humn partner had left DAMMED. It is obvious that Harlan didn't really feel like socializing with a strange woman who was dying to get bonded with a demon. Ann wanted to be considerate and let Harlan have some time to mourn - and while giving her new demon partner some privacy, Ann became acquainted with Leon Sylph. In her time at DAMMED, Ann has learnt many things. She'd never expected that being bonded would be this hard work - however, her hunger for knowledge has only grown, and she's now more determined than ever. Year 2 Ann and Harlan began to get along better, although Ann was still feeling a bit of an unwanted guest. She did her best to spend time and talk with her quiet demon partner, and thought that they were finally becoming closer. Ann had also begun seeing Leon more, and they decided to start dating. Harlan wasn't pleased with this at all, but was unable to put her feelings into words and tell this straight to Ann. After being forced to move away from the DAMMED HQ, Ann finally got to learn about Harlan's true feelings. She's pleased to have finally heard her partner's thoughts - but she fears that their relationship will weaken and that she won't be the partner worthy of Harlan. Powers Active *'Water Manipulation:' The amount of water she can move is still a bit small, but she can change the course of a wave, for example. She can also turn water into different shapes that may work as shields or be used as blades. **'Simulacrum:' She can also turn water into small slush creatures. *'Water Conversion:' She's able to turn the humidity in the air into water, steam, and ice/slush. Passive * Relationships Harlan Felidae Ann finds Harlan pretty. Super pretty. She'd love to have girl talks with her and comb her hair and make her some hairdos - unfortunately Harlan's not all that touchy-feely. Ann's come to realize their differences in time, and understands Harlan's need for peace and quiet. However, it's been only lately that Ann has understood how Harlan truly felt about her, and that the demon needs more closeness from Ann than what she's been able to admit. Ann's got no intentions of leaving her partner at any point - but she fears that Harlan does. Lovers Leon Sylph: As the demon who used to date Harlan's former human partner as well, Leon wasn't really someone who Ann meant to date. Despite this, the two of them became close really quickly - with Ann being infatuated with his wit and charm and Leon finding her cheerful nature appealing - and finally decided to start dating. Leon has been a true gentleman with Ann, and she's grateful of his constant support and ability to cheer her up when she's down. Friends Allies Acquaintances Not Friends Trivia *She is fluent in French. *She's a classical singer, a soprano, and has studied opera singing in a university. *She loves blue: in clothes, the sky, the sea. *She is terrified of living shellfish of all kinds. *Her favourite opera is Carmen, and she loves classical music. Category:Archive: Characters Category:2nd Round